


A Song Of Fire And Donuts

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Police, Attraction, Detective Jensen, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Firefighter Jared, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared is a firefighter who's fed up with the way his station is being pranked by the neighboring police.Jensen is a childish detective who loves pulling pranks on the firehouse across the street.





	A Song Of Fire And Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> For Angie.

Damn that Jensen Ackles!

What a complete douchebag. Who names their kid Jensen anyways? He was just destined to be an asshole by all means. Jared harder to remove whatever substance Jensen and his cronies managed to smudge onto the fire engine.  **Second Best** isn't the greatest insult out there, but at least it's better than the horrible prank he pulled last week. JDM still hasn't recovered from it. Traumatizing.

This rivalry between the Police Department and the Fire Department has persisted for years, way before either Jared and Jensen were born. For whatever reason, they're sworn enemies, though no one knows exactly why. Perhaps it's better if no one knows. Jared thinks it's stupid for everyone to harbor a grudge against a group of people that they don't even know, but with the way Jensen's behaving, he might just start doing something about it.

Nonetheless, Jared, in his white tank top and fireman's fatigues, continues to scrub away at the crud on the fire truck. If it's a war Jensen wants, it's a war he'll get.

"Bring it on, asshole."

****

There goes that goody two shoes again. Jared Padalecki. What kind of last name is Padalecki? What is he, Polish or something? Whatever. Jensen glares at the firefighter through the Venetian blinds of the office, casually biting into an apple. Those Fire Heads are just asking for trouble, prancing around the neighborhood, acting like they're so goddamn cool or whatever. That's just not true. This department is so much better!

They have family fun days and cookouts! Sure, the Fire Department has all that shit too, but Jensen's convinced that his side is ten times better than they are. He angrily chews on the fruit, looking upon Jared's form. There's no secret that he's hot. Hell, even the female officers and criminals turning themselves in realize that Jared Padalecki has the physique of a Greek god. Jensen soon catches himself staring, secretly fantasizing about being held in those big, strong arms.

"Yeah, right." He mumbles, walking away to his desk.

"Yo, Ackles," Steve Carlson comes up to him, dropping a bunch of files in front of him. "Heads up. Chief's got some paperwork for you to get into."

"Seriously? Again?"

"Hey, at least you don't have a mountain of the shit like I do." His partner walks towards his desk backwards. "If you finish it early, maybe you'll get that raise."

Jensen is visibly pleased at the notion of more money. "Mmmm, raise."

"Yeah, yeah, get to work."

Jensen reluctantly opens up one of the many files, and begins. He looks back towards the window, still thinking of that Padaleski dude. They're enemies, rivals, and he won't take that latest prank laying down.

****

Chad huffs as he helps Jared get the buckets in place. It's midnight, and he'd rather be home sleeping than helping his best friend rig up a trap for those meathead cops. It's kinda fun though, and the prank is fitting. Chad isn't gonna pretend that this feud between the Cops and the Firemen isn't stupid, but at least it's freaking entertaining! Once they've hooked up the ropes with the buckets properly, they defend from the ladders in front of the police station.

"Dude, maybe this is taking it too far?" Chad mumbles. Jared shoots him a dirty look then. "Well, I mean they  _are_ cops--"

"Cops who vandalized a fire engine." Jared deadpans. "Don't worry. I got this. I'm confident that this'll stop the bullshit."

"I don't think it will."

****

Jensen yawns, working his was off with the latest reports. It's no easy work being a cop, but he's trained hard to get this far, and if he knocks it out of the park, the Chief will give him that well deserved raise finally. Soon, he gets a call from his desk phone. He answers it in a dreary, non impressed tone. However, the person on the other end seems panicked, demanding that Jensen comes outside to help with a supposed attack. The person soon hangs up the phone.

Without thinking, Jensen rushes out of his chair, and races onto the elevator on high alert. He gets in, continuously jabbing at the button that takes him to the lobby. Once he gets outside, he realizes his mistake. He sees the guys from the Fire Department smirking at him, and that's when it happens. Jensen's feels a strange, liquidy substance pour all over him from above. He gasps, becoming drenched head to toe in the weird goo. He sniffs. It smells like...bacon grease?

Oh, that son of a bitch!

He looks across the street, watching as the assholes point and laugh at him. Jared, specifically, is taking pictures and grinning devilishly at him. Of course. He's the one who called too. Jensen trudges begrudgingly back into the station, receiving strange looks from the people inside. So, Mr. Greek God wants to play, huh? Fine then.

"I'll play your game."

****

**Weeks Later...**

"Leave me the Hell alone! This has gone too far!"

Jensen chuckles, secretly loving how Jared has him pinned against the wall in the alley if the Police Station. "Sure you wanna do this to a cop?"

It's been two and a half weeks of non stop pranking between both factions. They started out miniscule, drawing little images and such on the other's property, but now it's gone to whole new levels. Jensen superglued the steering wheel in the newest fire engine, and it almost cost Jared his job. So yeah, maybe it has gone too far, but it's much too late to stop. Jensen can't stop. If it means having to interact with this hulking Adonis, then it's worth it, no matter who gets hurt.

"I don't give a shit if you're the pope! This has to stop."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "We're not going anywhere, Jared. That Police Department has been here since forever. You're competition."

"This isn't some schoolboy rivalry!"

"Sure it is."

"Stop this, or I swear to God..."

"What?" Jensen smirks, looking at Jared's lips. "What are you gonna do?"

Jared watches his eyes, figuring out exactly where they're located. In no time flat, they're on each other, making out in the cold, dark, rainy alley. It's steamy, all tongue and wet. Delicious. Jensen clings onto Jared and he bites upon his neck, licking the spots afterwards. This is something he didn't know they needed for each other. There was obviously tension between them, but he didn't know it was sexual in nature. It's still awesome.

But he's not fucking him outside.


End file.
